The complexities of causal factors and nutrition and health outcomes associated with the wide health disparities gap observed among US population groups demand that innovative approaches, from different disciplines should be designed, implemented and evaluated in the search for effective and sustainable solutions. With this research project, we proposed to engage in collaborative work with a Hispanic and researchers with expertise in social, psychological, behavioral, and biological sciences, all working together in our search for solutions directed to alleviate social, cultural, health and nutritional inequalities in the Hispanic population of Massachusetts. The objective of this proposal is to test the effects of a nutrient supplementation intervention and two participatory-community-based approaches, community nutrition and social participation programs, in the alleviation of environmental and social stressors that contribute to the allostatic load of older Puerto Ricans, 60-75 y., living in the greater Boston area. The main hypothesis to be tested with each intervention is that by affecting nutrient intake (environmental stressor) or social isolation (social stressor) the biological parameters of the allostatic load will be improved or further progression will be contained or delayed. Working collaboratively with our partners at Alianza Hispana, a Boston community-based organization, and with colleagues here at HNRCA, at the New England Medical Center, and Northeastern University, we will test those three interventions with 125 individuals per intervention, randomly selected from the cohort established for Project 1. The remaining segment of the cohort (about 1100 subjects) will serve as control group for each intervention. Duration of each intervention is 2 years, during which they will be instructed in their corresponding intervention protocol, and, at the same time, will be followed-up as members of the cohort study, through a periodically monitoring process (every 6 months). At the end of the cohort study and the intervention (both planned for 2 years) subjects will get final evaluations as described in Project 1. Our specific aims are: To assess the effects of 1) a multivitamin supplementation; 2) a community nutrition program, complemented with a monthly food coupon for acquiring whole grain products, fruit and vegetables, and 3) of a social interaction program, on biological parameters of the allostatic load of Puerto Rican elders as compared with a control group. Elderly Puerto Ricans constitute an underserved, disadvantaged minority group, who is in need of culturally acceptable, sustainable and effective interventions directed at improvements in inequalities associated with their nutrition and health conditions.